1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover for protecting a normal power terminal and an emergency power terminal of an auto transfer switch, and more particularly, to a terminal cover for ensuring operators' safety and improving appearance of an auto transfer switch by forming the terminal cover having a  shape or a  shape on an upper end of a normal power terminal and an upper end of an emergency power terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, power supplied by Korea Electric Power Corporation is normal power, and power supplied by private power equipment of power consumers is emergency (reserve) power. In this case, auto transfer switches are devices for transferring the normal power to the emergency power, or vice versa.
Power is transferred by changing a power source provided to electric equipment. For example, when electricity fails while the normal power is supplied to the electric equipment, the power source is transferred by driving private power equipment, and thus the emergency (reserve) power can be supplied.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional auto transfer switch is configured in such a manner that terminals and an arc generator may be exposed out of the auto transfer switch.
With regard to the auto transfer switch, normal power is supplied to a normal power terminal 10, and emergency power is supplied to an emergency power terminal. Thus, movable contactors 13A and 13B operate in such a manner that current may be supplied to a load-side terminal 12. In the auto transfer switch, an upper end of the normal power terminal 10 and an upper end of the emergency power terminal 12 are exposed out of the auto transfer switch, without separate covers.
When terminals are exposed as described above, electric accidents are likely to occur, and appearance of the auto transfer switch may be ruined.
To overcome this problem, the present inventor suggests a method of ensuring operators' safety and improving the appearance by forming a terminal cover on an upper end of a terminal.